Total liar (3 SZ)
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: x Porque cuando descubres que tu padre adoptivo se siente tan atraído hacia ti como tú hacia él, lo que haces es alejarte y hablar del asunto con profesionales, para que se hagan cargo. Eso es justamente lo que Yuuri Nikiforov tenia planeado hacer en un principio. No está seguro de cómo es que acaba de cumplir quince y aún no se lo dice ni a su madre. x Secuela de: Half demon.
1. Aclaraciones previas

✖️Aclaraciones previas✖️

¡Y una tercera parte! Buen Viktor, ayuda. XD

Bueno...

¡Muy buenas noches o madrugadas, días o tardes! Dependiendo de la hora en que leas esto.~

La tercera parte de la saga sin-nombre-de-momento es una realidad. ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo: **_zryvanierkic , Malu, Malitar , linspirk y bouquet of karin_**!

✖️Esta vez el salto temporal es mucho menor. Solo un año y tantos meses.

Esta historia **_es_** Viktuuri. La diferencia de edades es de 15 años. La edad justa con la que cuenta Yuuri al inicio de esta obra. Sí, Viktor lo adoptó a los veintiuno y su edad ahora es de treinta y siete. Ese hombre está como quiere y es como el vino, entre más añejo, más sabroso.

✖️No habrán escenas de sexo con penetración en este fanfic. Yuuri es menor de edad y Viktor respeta ese hecho. Por más que se esté muriendo de ganas de tomarlo en la sala mientras ven una película aburrida, sin protección y hasta el hartazgo, no lo hará. No es un animal.

Lo que _sí habrá_ serán unos besos y toqueteos por ahí, probablemente hasta masturbación, pero sin nada de dildos ni cosas semejantes. #SorryNotSorry

✖️Si me estoy pasando con el Ooc, arrójenme una pantufla blanca y corríjanme con amor. Por favor.

✖️¡Ah, sí! Casi lo olvido.  
 ** _NO ES INCESTO_** porque Viktor y Yuuri **NO** comparten lazos de sangre. C:

Ya.

Sin más qué agregar, ¡disfruten en la medida de lo posible.

¡Abrazos a la distancia!

✖️ ✖️BlAnWhiDe✖️ ✖️


	2. 1

**_Yuuri_** sopló las quince velas después de concentrarse durante quince segundos exactos en su deseo. En cuanto las llamas desaparecieron y los aplausos estallaron, al igual que las fotografías, Mila lo ayudó a quitar hasta la última vela antes de que Yuuri se inclinara a dar una mordida, solo para verse con el rostro embarrado, cortesía de un nada leve empujón por parte de su mejor amigo, Yuri Plisetsky.

Resoplando, Yuuri se echó a reír y, tras quitarse los lentes y limpiarlos, persiguió a Yuri por la sala, ante las miradas divertidas de Guang, Leo, Kenjirou, Phichit, Seung, Nikolai y Mila.

Yuri se adentró en la cocina y, por descuidado, chocó contra el padre de su mejor amigo. Viktor lo miró con una ceja enarcada y Yuri gruñó, Yuuri llegando entonces, mirando con maliciosa satisfacción cómo el rubio chasqueaba la lengua y salía de la cocina, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Yuuri, mirando las bandejas con comida y bebida.

—No del cumpleañero, gracias.

Yuuri rodó los ojos y, sonriendo con suavidad, miró fugazmente hacia la puerta cerrada antes de acercarse peligrosamente al platinado.

—Me gustaría recibir mi regalo de tu parte antes de ir a abrir el resto, si no es mucha molestia.

—En lo absoluto —aseguró Viktor y, tomándolo de las caderas, se inclinó a unir sus labios, Yuuri dándole pase sin problemas al interior de su cavidad. Fue un beso corto y jueguetón, que finalizó con el pelinegro mordiendo el labio inferior del dueño de las plateadas ebras.

Pasando la lengua por la zona afectada, Viktor rio.

—¿Eso fue _mi_ regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, _cerdito?_

Yuuri sonrió de medio lado.

—Tal vez —tomó las manos del mayor y las alejó de su cuerpo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, hacia la salida—, si te portas bien —guiñó en su dirección y giró en redondo, sonriendo más al sentir la mirada oscurecida color de cielo fija en su espalda baja. Contoneándose, Yuuri giró a mirar a Viktor por sobre su hombro—, y date prisa con todo eso, los invitados esperan —rio—, _Vitya._

Viktor observó a su hijo salir de la cocina y se mordió el labio inferior.

 _Tres años más_ se recordó _, tres años más y podremos estar juntos sin tener que ocultarnos, mi amor._

Y, buscando todas las imágenes desagradables, Viktor Nikiforov se esforzó por eliminar el bulto apretando contra sus pantalones.

* * *

 _Y comenzamos con fuerza. ;)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!~_


	3. 2

**_La llegada_** de Otabek, Christophe y Georgi entrada la tarde fue esperada, mas no del mismo modo sucedió con el matrimonio Feltsman-Barabnoskya, provocando un gritito de emoción en el cumpleañero, que saltó a abrazarlos, derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad en el proceso.

Lilia lo miró severa al Yuuri soltarla, y sus ojos se posaron en el collar dorado con un dije de corazón que el menor estaba usando.

Aquella fue la segunda vez que Lilia no regañó a Yuuri por perder la compostura.


	4. 3

**_Otabek_** se le adelantó incluso a Christophe, presentando su regalo al que conociese como un tierno bebé de tres meses tantos años atrás.

Un jadeo general se dejó oír en la estancia, y Yuuri miró con ojos brillantes de excitación hacia las llaves en mano del kazajo.

—Eso es...

—Así es —asintió Otabek—, tu propia motocicleta.

Yuuri lanzó un gritito y se abalanzó sobre el que fue su niñero, abrazándolo como si no hubiera un llamado.

Viktor sonreía con una mirada asesina, que afortunadamente nadie notó.


	5. 4

**_Los demás_** regalos fueron sin duda magníficos por igual: Christophe, un calendario con cupones para el spa más reconocido en Detroit, "Porque Yuuri debe cuidar su cabello largo como el oro líquido color petróleo que es.", la serie de libros "una serie de eventos desafortunados" por cortesía de Georgi, un par de trajes de ballet de fibra de seda súper suaves para absoluta comodidad de Yuuri por parte del matrimonio recién llegado. Así mismo, los presentes de los amigos de Yuuri fueron, no tan ostentosos, mas incluso más acorde al actual pelinegro: Guang y Leo le habían obsequiado una tienda de campaña con mochila incluida, para las ocasiones en que los acompañara, junto a Kenjirou, Phichit y Yuri, a los bosques a alejarse de todo y de todos, como habían adoptado como costumbre unos seis meses atrás hacer, cada fin de mes; Seung y Phichit le presentaron los discos originales de dos de las actuales bandas favoritas del cumpleañero, y Kenjirou y Yuri se habían unido y le habían obsequiado un par de patines, para cuando los tres juntas quisieran pasearse por el estadio, los jueves y sábados generalmente, y deslizarse sobre la capa de agua congelada. O, pero el regalo que más enterneció a Yuuri fue sin duda el de sus padres. Era decir... el regalo de su madre y de Viktor.

A Yuuri le resultaba tan extraño llamar padre a Viktor ahora, y sufría de escalofríos recordando la época en que el título rodaba por su lengua con facilidad innata.

Parecía una época tan lejana...

Como fuese, Mila y Viktor le habían comprado un teclado. Su propio pequeño piano.

Tenía los mejores padres del mundo.

Qué triste que no lo fueran en verdad.

Aunque... No, era mejor así.

La culpa no lo dejaría vivir si se encontrase manteniendo una relación clandestina con el verdadero hombre al que le debía la mitad de su vida. Literalmente hablando.


	6. 5

**_Christophe_** se acercó a su mejor amigo, lo abrazó con cariño y palmeó con ganas su espalda.

—¡Pero mirada nada más qué grande está Yuuri! —suspiró con dramatismo—, me hace sentir tan viejo, Viktor...

—Vamos, Chris —el platinado despegó un momento su mirada de Yuuri, rodeado de todas sus amigos con el regalo que Mila y él le habían entregado, mirando con burla a su mejor amigo—, apenas y tienes treinta y cinco, exageras.

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! —lloriqueó Giacometti—, te bañas en sangre de virgen, ¿verdad?

—No —rio Viktor.

 _Pero me muero de ganas por probar a uno._

—¡Pues no sé qué rayos tienes en los genes, pero parece que el tiempo apenas y te hubiese rozado, condenado!

Nikiforov consoló lo mejor que pudo al rubio, sonriendo al compartir una mirada con el cumpleañero, guiñarle un ojo y que Yuuri enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

Su pequeño y adorable virgen.


	7. 6

**_La noche_** cayó pesada y cada invitado se fue a su casa, las clases al día siguiente no perdonaban, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Yuuri no fuese a asistir, sus calificaciones eran tan altas que a ningún maestro le molestaría y, ya que sus únicos amigos estaban al tanto, porque lamentablemente la denominación de "el dúo demonio" aún seguía vigente para las pobres y duras cabezas de todos los demás estudiantes, incluso supondría un alivio para la mayoría.

A Yuuri hacía mucho que dejó de importarle encajar con más personas. Tenía a todas las que necesitaba y era más que dichoso con las cosas como estaban.

Christophe y Georgi salieron tras el matrimonio Feltsman-Barabnoskaya, minutos después de que abuelo y nieto Plisestsky abandonara la casa del mejor amigo del menor de la dupla y antes que ellos lo hiciera el cuarteto conformado por los tres asiáticos y el americano-mexicano. Todos propinando sus más grandes felicitaciones por enésima vez en el día al dueño del onomástico.

El último en partir fue Otabek, tras despeinar cariñosamente a Yuuri y enrojecer levemente cuando este último le preguntó por su pareja.

—También te manda sus felicitaciones.

Yuuri, riendo, le aseguró que lo sabía.

—Yuura —Otabek se horrorizó—, no me digas que...

—Sí —resopló para no reír el menor—, consiguió mi número y me habló —se mordió el labio inferior y agregó—, no puedo llamarlo de otro modo que no sea Jean.

Otabek bufó.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Yuuri?

—Porque mamá me dijo que lo guardara como un secreto —confesó el mencionado—, Viktor no lo sabe así que —llevó su índice derecho frente a sus labios y guiñó en dirección del mayor, sonriendo—, _shhhh._

—Ustedes dos... —negó Altin—, de acuerdo, dile a Leroy de mi parte que si continúa mandándote mensajes no pienso alojarlo cuando viaje a Moscú.

—Se lo diré —aseguró Yuuri—, descansa, Beka.

—Descansa, cumpleañero.

Y Otabek se fue.

Cuando Yuuri giró, se fijó en que Viktor lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

Presionó juntos los labios.

Oh, oh...


	8. 7

**_Viktor_** miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el menor.

—¿Y bien?

—Muchas gracias por el teclado.

—Yuuri...

—¡Mamá! —Viktor gruñó por lo bajo cuando Mila se asomó desde la cocina, solo para sonreír como un felino en su fuero interno ante el aviso de su esposa.

—Voy a la tienda un momento —la pelirroja avanzó hacia la salida—, necesito algunos ingredientes extra. No me tardo.

—Ve con cuidado —la despidió Viktor, antes de que Yuuri pudiese replicar nada.

En cuanto la puerta de entrada se cerró, Yuuri huyó con dirección de las escaleras.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

 _Es todo por hoy._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. 8

**_Puerta asegurada._**

Yuuri se lanzó a atrapar los labios de Viktor, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos; el platinado reaccionando tarde –tal vez a propósito– y atrapando las caderas contrarias, levantándolo y encajando el cuerpo ajeno contra el propio.

Yuuri vio su oportunidad y enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cadera contraria, ejerciendo presión, arrancando un jadeo de sorpresa y tirando del labio inferior contrario con sus dientes.

—Y-Yuuri —Viktor intentó apartarse, solo para estremecerse en el momento en que su hijo gimió en protesta. Actuando por puro instinto, colocó una mano por debajo del holgado polo azulino que Yuuri se encontraba usando, la restante manteniendo sus cuerpos pegados sin descuidarse pese a que el agarre de las piernas del menor era firme –y excitante–. Sintió el cuerpo ajeno estremecerse ante el roce de sus dedos contra la del suave piel del vientre. Y suspiró.

De algún modo se sentía mal... Ambos lo disfrutaban y usualmente era Yuuri quien iniciaba el toqueteo, como en aquel momento, pero, era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Viktor no podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento sería reemplazado.

—Vitya —exhaló el menor contra su oreja, lamiéndola como acto seguido.

Viktor gimió, olvidándose de todo que no fuese arrancar sonidos obscenos de aquellos finos labios.

Apenas se estaba acomodando sobre su hijo, tras lanzarlo a la cama, cuando la voz de la pelirroja anunció su regreso.

Platinado y moreno compartieron una mirada.

Y se besaron fuertemente antes de ponerse de pie y acicalarse de camino a la puerta.

—¿Lo conseguiste todo, mamá? —preguntó Yuuri, bajando las escaleras.

—Casi —suspiró la mujer—, mañana...

—Yo iré —aseguró el menor—, decidí faltar a la escuela.

—¡Ow! — Mila soltó un quejido—, mañana tengo la reunión con los empresarios de China, cariño, pensé...

—Está bien —aseguró Yuuri, aunque lucía decepcionado—, lo entiendo. ¿Puedes intentar volver lo más temprano posible?

—Por supuesto —se apresuró en asegurar Mila—, Viktor puede llevarte al cine, o quizá al parque de diversiones.

—Me gustaría quedarme en casa —comentó Yuuri—, practicar con el piano —sonrió ampliamente y Mila rio.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

Viktor suspiró, habiendo oído toda la conversación desde el baño, a donde había ido a mojarse el rostro.

Y rio.

* * *

 _Empezamos con los capítulos del día . ;)_


	10. 9

**_Viktor_** debió esperar que Yuuri no hubiese mentido.

El pelinegro literalmente lo ignoró monumental, sentándose en mitad de la sala con su largo teclado sobre el regazo después de desayunar, una vez que Mila se hubo ido. Acariciaba las blancas teclas con suavidad, no ejerciendo presión en lo absoluto y repitiendo la acción con las de color negro, como si se estuviera familiarizando con el instrumento. Lo estaba haciendo, en verdad.

Viktor olvidaba por momentos que su pequeño no era como el común de los adolescentes promedio, por mucho que se comportara como uno algunas veces. Y sí, lo decía por las hormonas en revolución y la imperante necesidad de saberse tocado y deseado cuando aquello ocurría.

Sonriendo de buen agrado, se acercó a tomar asiento detrás del pelinegro y le rodeó por el abdomen con sus brazos, hundiendo la nariz en el tope de las oscuras, largas y sedosas hebras que Yuuri llevaba sueltas en aquel momento.

A Viktor le fascinaba el olor que emanaba de Yuuri. Olía a fresco, a limpio, a casa y a transparencia. Como rayos fuese que aquellas cosas oliesen. El punto era que Yuuri olía a todo lo que Viktor más anhelaba. Y también olía un poquito a él. A su colonia de aroma floral porque, como era de esperarse, desde que comenzaran a ser cercanos de _ese_ modo, no solían desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad que se les presentase para explorarse.

Y estaban aquellas situaciones también. En las que Viktor solo mimaba, pidiendo de ese modo en silencio que lo mimaran de igual modo.

—Ahora no, Viktor —la voz de Yuuri flotó en el aire con suavidad y el aludido infló las mejillas—, estoy ocupado.

—Pero, bebé...

—¿Por qué mejor no me oyes practicar?

—Podemos practicar juntos...

—No _esa_ práctica.

—¿Al menos unos besitos?

—¿Y me dejarás tranquilo?

—Lo haré.

Yuuri acomodó con extremo cuidado el teclado a un lado y se giró para encarar a Viktor, cerró los ojos y elevó la barbilla.

Viktor se sonrojó suavemente, inclinándose hacia adelante.

* * *

 _"Cuando Yuuri cierra los ojos, tiene la apariencia de alguien que quiere ser besado."_  
 _Y aquí sí que quería.~_


	11. 10

**_De algún modo_** Yuuri había terminado sobre Viktor, frotándose con desesperación contra el mismo y gimiendo.

Vestidos, por supuesto.

—Vik-Viktor... —jadeaba el menor, el rostro tintado de rosa y las manos aferradas a la camisa ajena—, mh... ah...

—Yuuri —suspiraba el mayor con una sonrisa en los labios—, Yuuri... Yuuri...

Yuuri gruñó y se inclinó a unir sus labios, las manos de Viktor sobre sus caderas no presionaban lo suficiente, el platinado estaba siendo suave otra vez.

—Duro —demandó, sus ojos oscurecidos aún más por la lujuria—, o no podré correrme.

Viktor relamió sus labios, y hundió lo poco de uñas con lo que contaba en la suave piel de su hijo.

* * *

 _Y apenas estamos empezando..._


	12. 11

**_Yuuri_** se bañó primero.

Que Viktor recordara, ya desnudo y solo con una toalla blanca amarrada a su cintura, fuera del baño, la última vez que había tomado un baño conjunto con Yuuri... el menor habría tenido unos tres o cuatro años. Cinco como máximo.

Viktor chasqueó la lengua.

Claro, a los seis fue cuando encontró las notas, según le había contado Yuuri, y había unido los cabos, sumado dos más dos, llegando a la acertada conclusión de que era adoptado.

La razón por la que no se los dijo ni a Mila ni a Viktor, fue porque no había hallado la manera de hacerlo. Había batallado durante semanas. Luego ocurrió el incidente de su primer ataque de ansiedad, Viktor volviéndose frío y distante con Mila. Yuuri temió que, al recriminarle a alguno, los silencios prolongados que tanto lo aterraban volverían, por lo que guardó silencio.

Si Viktor no hubiese hecho aquella pregunta, un poco más de un año atrás: "¿Qué piensas de Viktor? No de papá."

Yuuri jamás se habría planteado los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia el platinado.

Si Yuuri no lo hubiera besado, o Viktor no hubiera estado tan aturdido y se hubiera apartado, entonces tal vez... Tal vez aquella relación no existiría.

Aunque, Yuuri ciertamente había evadido a Viktor como una plaga durante semanas, fingiendo estar enojado delante de Mila y tratándolo mal por mucho que le doliera porque _no sabía_ de qué otro modo debía reaccionar. No podía decirle nada a nadie.

 _¡Besé a mi padre que no es mi verdadero padre, no sé por qué y me gustó! ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?_

Lo más lógico habría sido alejarse, como Yuuri hizo, y buscar ayuda de profesionales. En eso último falló.

Y si no hubiera sido porque Yuuri encontró a Viktor llorando amargamente una madrugada en la que no podía dormir y bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, si no se hubiera resbalado, si el platinado no lo hubiera atrapado y sus labios no hubiesen vuelto a impactar, sin intención en aquella ocasión, Yuuri no se habría aferrado a Viktor, ni Viktor lo habría imitado.

Y la luna no habría apreciado aquel beso lleno de pasión, necesidad y confusión. Pero, sobre todo, amor.


	13. 12

**Cerró la llave** y se dedicó a pasar sus dedos por sus largas hebras azabache durante aproximadamente dos minutos, mirando a algún punto de la cortina, sin ver nada en realidad.

Yuuri se preguntó vagamente qué pensaría Viktor si le decía que quería tener sexo. ¿Se reiría de él? ¿Se alegraría? Tal vez... ¿se negaría?

Desde que aceptaran que el amor que sentían hacia el otro era más que solo fraternal –en qué momento mutó ninguno sabría decir–, habían avanzado a pasos agigantados. Besos, caricias, Yuuri hablaba de manoseo en toda la regla. Él aún no había tocado el pene del mayor bajo la ropa, pero el platinado sí que se había divertido con el de Yuuri unas cuantas veces, acostados sobre la cama del moreno, los pantalones anchos por las rodillas, la ropa interior un poco más arriba, la pálida mano de largos dedos alrededor de su aún no completamente desarrollada masculinidad, moviéndose de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba lentamente, el pulgar ajeno presionando con ligereza la enrojecida punta y Yuuri gimoteando convertido en un manojo tembloroso de excitación, vergüenza e inmensas ganas de gritar. Lágrimas de placer se deslizaban por su fino rostro, sus mejillas demasiado sonrosadas, sus orejas coloradas y sus ojos brillando como luceros oscuros.

Hasta que la liberación llegaba y Yuuri clamaba el nombre del hombre al que amaba, antes de que sus labios se vieran presos de los de esa misma persona. Húmedos besos eróticos que derretían a Yuuri y lo hacían llevar sus manos a la cintura de Viktor, queriendo corresponder por su placer... Mas Viktor siempre sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Siempre le besaba la húmeda frente, a veces lamía el líquido salado que los ojos de su hijo botaban. Su aliento era mentolada y danzaba en la nariz de Yuuri.

Yuuri deseaba tanto poder tocar del mismo modo en que era tocado.

—Viktor idiota —murmuró.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

Yuuri elevó la mirada, sorprendido, encontrándose con azul cielo.

—Yuuri —sonrió Viktor—, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?

Yuuri bajó la cabeza.

¿En qué momento se había puesto duro?


	14. 13

**_Yuuri_** tenía la mirada fija en el techo, absolutamente toda su atención estaba en el foco del baño y...

—Ahhh...

Acababa de soltar un jadeo mezclado con un suspiro.

Cerrando los ojos, Yuuri no tenía necesidad de mirar, cada nuevo movimiento se dibuja en su mente. Incluso las expresiones de Viktor, las conocía tan bien que podía verlo sonreír de medio lado, abrir y cerrar la boca, conteniéndose de hacer cualquier comentario para no abochornar más a su hijo. Como si fuese posible.

—Y-Ya...

—Hmm... Yuuri sí que tiene resistencia...

—Vik–ngh... —la mandíbula tensa, todos los músculos rígidos y el calor presionando por liberarse en toda la extensión de su falo—, s-solo... un poco...

En ese momento, Viktor se detuvo y Yuuri no perdió tiempo en preguntar nada. Atrapó su propia pene con la mano con la que no se sostenía al lavabo y la movió de arriba abajo frenéticamente, gimiendo ya sin pudor y terminando con un potente chorro color de luna y un grito pésimamente ahogado.

Solo entonces Yuuri se permitió abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta, jadeando, quedándose pasmado con la imagen frente a sí.

—L-Lo lamento...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Viktor, divertido, pasando su pulgar por sobre su mejilla derecha, llevándose consigo parte del semén que ahí se encontraba, hacia los labios y limpiándolo con su lengua.

A Yuuri se le cortó la respiración.

— _Vkusno_ —sonrió el platinado—, tal y como lo pensé. La esencia de Yuuri es dulce como él.~

Y Yuuri cayó de rodillas.


	15. 14

**_Casi._**

Viktor lo atrapó y zarandeó con tacto, palmeando las enrojecidas mejillas del menor y riendo suavemente cuando Yuuri reaccionó, parpadeando, y se apresuró a disculparse, muerto de vergüenza.

—Deja de preocuparte, cariño —Viktor quiso besar al menor, mas estaba consciente de que resultaría contraproducente, así que se limitó a sonreír un poco más y enderezar como era debido al moreno, soplando hacia su rostro y observando con ternura al adolescente parpadear en rápida sucesión.

—Viktor...

—Todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar el agua correr sobre mi piel y será como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho sobre mí.

—¡Viktor! —chilló Yuuri, cubriendo su rostro, las orejas coloradas, sin embargo, seguían expuestas y Viktor mordió el pabellón de la derecha para volver a captar la atención del pelinegro—, ¿...qué?

—Ya sé que acabas de tomar un baño, pero, ¿no quieres entrar un ratito a la ducha conmigo?

Los oscuros orbes de Yuuri se clavaron en los claros de Viktor tras oír aquella interrogante.

Una oportunidad.

—No, gracias.

Perdida.

* * *

 _Después de todo, sigue siendo Yuuri.~_


	16. 15

**_Yuuri_** se cambió con lo primero que encontró y bajó a la sala, seguido por Makkachin, el caniche tomó asiento junto al pelinegro y elevó una oreja ante el primer sonido que emanó del teclado nuevamente posicionado sobre las piernas del de azabaches hebras.

Suspirando, el menor de los Nikiforov sonrió con suavidad y contento.

Para comenzar, fue por lo más básico y tocó "Cumpleaños feliz" aun así equivocándose dos veces y frunciendo el ceño en concentración.

No notó al platinado acercarse, ignorando por entero al caniche que lo observó al llevar y agitó la cola como muestra de bienvenida.

—¡Yu~uri! —exclamó entonces el mayor y Yuuri chilló, volteando a mirar furioso hacia azul cielo, porque casi le había hecho soltar el teclado.

—¡Viktor! —soltó con enfado—, ¡vete al sofá!

— _Noooo_ —gimoteó el mayor—, dijiste que te oiría practicar.

—Pues escucharme desde el sofá.

—Quiero ver tu rostro concentrado mientras tocas.

Yuuri lo miró con fastidio durante una fracción de segundo.

—Bien. Sé bueno como Makka y no hagas ruido. Quédate a su lado.

Asintiendo, Viktor tomó asiento junto al caniche, acariciándolo de paso.

Yuuri retomó concentración absoluta en el instrumento frente a sí y Viktor admiró el perfil de su hijo, suspirando con aire soñador.

En tres años, ¿qué tanto iría a cambiar su pequeño?


	17. 16

Viktor no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, quieto, contemplando como el bobo enamorado que era, al ser más bonito sobre su mundo, tomar confianza con su regalo de cumpleaños y no pudo sino emocionarse con la pieza que comenzó a tocar de un momento al otro, perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, Yuuri ya ni siquiera debía estar pensando, tan solo se dejaba guiar. Y era maravilloso.

Su estómago gruñó entonces, cortando en seco la digitación en perfecta armonía.

Yuuri se sonrojó y miró hacia el platinado.

—Umh, ¿podemos almorzar ya?

Riendo, Viktor le pidió su opinión al respecto a Makkachin, nada más por molestar.

* * *

 _Sí, Yuuri empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial sin darse cuenta. 3 El bebé está tan perdido por su papi. XD_  
 _Uf, creo que no ayudo. XD_

 _Gracias por leer.~_


	18. 17

**_Los almuerzos_** en los que solo estaban ellos dos, y Makkachin, eran usualmente callados. Se miraban largo y tendido, relajados, contentos de no necesitar opacar el amor que se profesaban con esas que llamaban ventanas del alma, viéndose obligados a evitar en todo momento cruzar miradas siempre que Mila estaba presente, cosa que volvería a ser lo habitual en un par de semanas, cuando los contratos con China se firmaran y la pelirroja se tomara unas merecidas mini vacaciones. Los tres pasarían la semana posterior a esa en el centro comercial, revisando las tiendas de electrónica, las librerías, cafeterías, probando pizzas de sabores, viendo de dos a tres películas en estreno, una después de la otra y riendo y pasándola bien como la familia que eran. O, mejor dicho, habían sido.

Que continuaban siendo y al mismo tiempo no.

Ninguno le contó nunca a Mila que Yuuri sabía que ni ella ni Viktor eran sus verdaderos padres, el platinado consideró que debía informarle, pero Yuuri demandó que el derecho de decirle era suyo, y de nadie más.

Primero, Yuuri no le dijo porque le daba vergüenza, porque tendría que confesar que había besado a su padre, al esposo de su madre, y claro que no le contaría que lo disfrutó, pero, ¿y la razón de haber hecho tal sinsentido? Yuuri aún la buscaba y no hallaba razones. ¿Qué fundamento u estabilidad podía proveer en ese estado? Ninguno.

Después calló por simple y llana cobardía. Porque ahora que había aceptado querer a Viktor para él, entonces el matrimonio del mismo con Mila tenía que llegar a su fin, y la idea no le gustaba. Ser el culpable del término de aquella unión que se había dado justo por su causa, era algo irónico sobre lo qué pensar.

El hijo adoptado que rompía el hogar feliz para quedarse con el amor del padre.

Sonaba a una típica historia de telenovela mexicana, lo sabía gracias a Leo. Solo que con alguno de los sexos en cuestión invertido. No habían telenovelas mexicanas que representaran a una pareja homosexual, ni gays ni lesbianas, no como los protagonistas, cuanto menos.

Era triste.

Del mismo modo en que lo era estar entre la espada y la pared.

Triste y enervante.


	19. 18

**_Yuri Plisestsky_** se apareció por la casa de su mejor amigo después de la escuela. Era su último año en aquella cárcel del saber y aún no tenía ni idea de qué rayos haría con su vida, carrera universitaria ni nada de eso. O eso es lo que gruñía cada que le preguntaban.

Yuuri sabía que Yuri siempre había deseado ser patinador profesional, pero lo ocurrido con su familia le truncó el anhelo. Así que, Yuri quería convertirse en instructor de patinaje. Iba a estudiar educación.

Podía no parecerlo, pero aquel rubio de corta cabellera podía llegar a ser casi tan paciente como su tocayo de rasgos asiáticos, casi.

Yuri abrió la puerta sin tan siquiera tocar, encontrándose con su mejor amigo cómodamente acostado en la sala, entre una cama de almohadones y, enarcando una ceja antes de sonreír de medio lado, se decidió a asustarlo. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y avanzó hasta encontrarse junto al menor, de cuclillas. Se inclinó para presionarle la barriga y...

—¡Bebé! —Viktor apareció, Yuuri abrió los ojos, incorporándose sin saber qué pasaba y sin modo de detenerse justo antes de chocar contra su mejor amigo. Yuri Plisetky tampoco reaccionó a tiempo.

Viktor observó en primera fila un beso del par de Yuris.


	20. 19

**_En lugar_** de mostrarse airado por lo ocurrido, como hizo Viktor, Yuuri preguntó a su tocayo si se encontraba bien y no lo había lastimado al chocar.

—No —Yuri estaba algo rojo. Rascó detrás de su cabeza—, huh, lo siento, no era mi intención que algo así pasara.

—¿Qué dices? —Yuuri sonrió—, claro que no fue tu culpa —Viktor frunció el ceño—, _papá_ fue quien gritó de la nada.

Al igual que pasaba con Yuuri, Viktor hacía tiempo que había dejado de disfrutar el ser llamado padre por su pequeño. Aún más en aquel tono tan severo.

Fue recorrido por un nada agradable escalofrío y miró con rencor hacia verde jade.

—Solo fue un beso —chasqueó la lengua Plisetky, nada feliz con la hostilidad hacia su persona—, no es como si no nos hubiéramos besado antes.

Viktor tenía conocimiento de ello. Yuuri le había contado cómo, a lo largo del año pasado, una serie de graciosos sucesos lo llevó a terminar siendo besado por absolutamente todos sus amigos al menos una vez. No había entrado en detalles al respecto. Excepto que con Yuri habían sido tres y en una sintió su lengua.

—Él lo sabe —avisó Yuuri—, no el cómo, pero lo sabe.

Yuri bufó y rio por lo bajo.

—Quién habría pensado que asistir a una fiesta para variar nos dejaría una experiencia tan bizarra, ¿eh?

—Ni lo menciones —rio a su vez el más joven—, ¿Seung con Guang? Ni en sueños lo hubiese adivinado.

–¡Me lanzaste a Phichit encima! —acusó Yuri, mirando con sus ojos brillantes hacia su mejor amigo.

—¡Y tú a mí a Minami!

—Kenjirou besa mejor.

—¿Te parece? Yo voto por Phichit.

—Ohhhh, no lo _hiciste._

Yuuri estalló en carcajadas.

Viktor no podía hacer más que temblar, pálido de solo imaginar qué cosas habrían ocurrido.

Tenía que averiguar más detalles.


	21. 20

_Yuuri_ tomó asiento con desenvoltura, sin pararse a preguntar, como normalmente habría hecho.

—Hola —saludó, sonriendo levemente.

—Lárgate —gruñó el rubio como respuesta, sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

Todo el interior de Yuuri tembló. Estaba malditamente aterrado y agradeció que el mayor no lo mirara a los ojos, porque su máscara de serenidad estaba tardando en reunirse y acomodarse en su lugar.

—Soy Yuuri —insistió Yuuri una vez estuvo seguro de que nada de pánico se delataría en sus orbes, y no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la mirada verdosa subió y encontró la propia, terrosa, con expresión asesina.

—Yo soy Yuri —Yuri observó brevemente a la persona frente a sí y bufó con desdén—, piérdete, chiquilla china. No necesito la caridad de nadie.

Yuuri sintió la ira entonces prender en la boca de su estómago y consumirlo todo, hasta el miedo.

—Soy hombre —ladró, su voz cambiando por entero al igual que su apacible expresión—, soy ruso —agregó y la gota que derramó el vaso fue oír el chasquido ajeno, burlón. Se puso de pie, sorprendiendo al rubio y se inclinó peligrosamente cerca del mismo _—, y tú eres el menos indicado para llamarme niña, con tu delicada apariencia, Plisetsky_ —completó en su idioma natal. Fue su turno de chasquear la lengua cuando los ojos verdes parpadearon para luego fruncirse. No pudo compararse a la barrida con la mirada que Yuuri le propinó luego se echarse hacia atrás, tomando una vez más su bandeja plástica—. _Mi nombre es Yuuri Nikiforov_ —espetó—, _y quería ser tu amigo._

Yuri Plisetsky abrió la boca para responder, pero Yuuri ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba, su larga cola de caballo ondeando a su espalda.

El silencio era sepulcral.

¿Acababan de intimidar al sinónimo de condena?


	22. 21

Yuri se fue pocos minutos después de que Mila llegara, acordando que Yuuri le haría una visita a la _hija_ de ambos en un par de días, y que más valía le llevara un buen obsequio.

—Eres la madre —le recordó Plisestsky—, y _Puma Tigre Escorpión_ extraña verte por casa.

Yuuri suspiró.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Yura el fin de semana, mamá? —preguntó mirando a la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto —asintió sin dudarlo la mujer antes de girarse hacia el rubio—, saluda a tu abuelo de mi parte, por favor y felicítalo.

—Lo haré —asintió Yuri y, mirando fugazmente hacia el platinado, que insistía en mirarlo feo, aprovechó que Mila ingresó a la cocina para despedirse de su mejor amigo con un beso en lugar de un choque de palmas.

Sí, en los labios.

Yuuri retrocedió y enrojeció en el acto.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros el mayor, sonriendo de medio lado y luciendo de todo menos culpable—, por cierto —sonrió más—, de entre todos esos imbeciles, tú eres quien mejor besa.

—¿Qué...?

—Nos vemos —y sin esperar más, Yuri huyó.

Solo entonces Yuuri cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Tragó saliva e ignoró el aura oscura emanando de su padre adoptivo, enrumbando a la cocina.

—¡Mamá! —llamó—, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Claro, cariño.

¡Gracias al cielo!

* * *

 _#SorryNotSorry_


	23. 22

**_Makkachin_** saltó encima de Yuuri, jugueteando con el largo cabello del mismo, antes de que el moreno tuviera tiempo de hacerse con su teclado nuevo.

Riendo, Yuuri extendió los brazos y recibió en los mismos al caniche, que no tardó en lametearle el rostro. Muchos besitos babosos de perro.

—¡Makka! —Yuuri resopló, riendo más fuerte—, ¡para!

Desde la puerta de la cocina, Mila grababa. Y Viktor hacía pucheros mientras acababa de lavar los platos.

Ya se había acostumbrado, mas no dejaba de fastidiarlo.

Para cuando el último plato se encontró seco y en su estante correspondiente, Yuuri volvía a la carga con el teclado. Una sola mano sobre el mismo mientras que con la restante rascaba la panza de su adorada mascota.

Viktor tomó muchas fotos de la escena, Mila sentada en el sofá, con rostro complacido.

Su pequeña y hermosa familia.


	24. 23

**_La hora_** de dormir llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Yuuri.

Guardó su teclado en la caja en la que había venido, se lo colocó bajo el brazo y subió con el mismo a su habitación a paso ligero, acomodándolo junto a su cama al llegar y frunciendo levemente el ceño porque quería seguir tocando.

Había sido gracias a Yuri que le había tomado gusto a tocar, y no solo escuchar. El rubio de ojos verdes estaba decidido a aprender a manejar una guitarra lo suficientemente bien como para... algo que se negó a especificarle a Yuuri, así que, como era de esperarse, Yuuri lo acompañó a sus clases. El instructor era severo y ni siquiera le había dirigido una segunda mirada a al moreno, centrado en la persona en la que debía adiestrar a tocar el instrumento de cuerda.

Aburrido, Yuuri encontró el bonito piano acumulando polvo en una pequeña habitación medio a oscuras cuando volvía del baño, una tarde cualquiera. Curioso y algo entristecido por el estado del precioso objeto, se tomó unos minutos para limpiarlo, asegurándose de dejarlo impecable y no resistiéndose a acariciar las teclas, la fría sensación siempre agradable.

—¿Sabes tocarlo?

El hombre le había pegado un susto de muere y Yuuri había negado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Pero te gustaría aprender.

Yuuri asintió, porque habría sido grosero negar de plano.

Amaba la música, mas jamás vio la necesidad de aprender a tocar instrumento alguno.

Después de un par de semanas acompañando a Plisestsky y formando parte del estricto régimen del instructor ahora de ambos, se volvió algo adicto.

Como con el ballet, pero en menor medida.

Yuri tenía su guitarra en casa, y tocaba a solas o para su abuelo, a veces para su gata, mas nunca llegaba a practicar por más de una media hora.

Yuuri llegó a saltarse el almuerzo con tal de no dejar de tocar.

No planeaba hacerse profesional ni nada. Solo quería crear algo propio.

Por alguna razón.


	25. 24

A la mañana siguiente, de camino a la escuela, Yuuri se acordó de algo.

Sacó su teléfono celular y mandó un mensaje al contacto que respondía al nombre de "King JJ" por pedido del mismo.

 ** _Buenos días, señor Jean._**

 ** _¡JJ!_**

La respuesta inmediata llegó y Yuuri sonrió levemente.

 ** _¡Buenos tardes por aquí, pequeño Yuuri!_**

 ** _Buenas tardes, en ese caso._**

 ** _Beka me pidió que le dijera "Si continúa mandándote mensajes, no pienso recibirlo cuando viaje a Moscú."_**

 ** _Oh..._**

 ** _¡Otababe es adorable!_**

Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos y casi se atragantó con su saliva.

 ** _¡OTABABE!_**

 ** _¡OTABABY!_**

 ** _¡ARGH!_**

 ** _O TABEK!_**

 ** _¡OTABEEEK!_**

 ** _Otabek, Otabek a secas._**

 ** _¡Por favor no le digas que usé el apodo con el que lo llamo!_**

 ** _¡No te mandaré más mensajes!_**

Yuuri parpadeó y rio con suavidad.

 ** _Okey. No le diré._**

 ** _¡OH, GRACIAS AL CIELO!_**

 ** _Que tenga buena tarde, señor._**

 ** _¡Que me llames solo JJ!_**

 ** _Digo._**

 ** _Ya no respondo._**

 ** _Gracias, Yuuri._**

 ** _Listo._**

 ** _Es todo._**

 ** _Un placer chatear contigo estas semanas._**

 ** _Vale._**

Y Yuuri tuvo que recordarle a Jean que ya no debía escribirle durante la hora del almuerzo. Y durante el resto de la semana.

La pareja de Beka era olvidadizo, pero divertido.


	26. 25

**_Era jueves._**

Ese periodo, aquel día no compartía ni una sola clase con ninguno de sus amigos.

Así que Yuuri se sentó solo en clase de Biología y en la de Ética antes de la hora del almuerzo, llegó antes que Yuri Plisestsky a su eterna mesa para dos al fondo de la cafetería (así lo habían preferido, del mismo modo en que hablar netamente ruso para generar más incomodidad, como pago por la que el resto de alumnos los hacían pasar a ellos) y se sentó con su bandeja a esperarlo, saludando animado a la mesa que ocupaba al resto de su grupo. Leo estaba junto a Kenjirou aquel día, quien a su vez se encontraba seguido de Phichit y frente al tailandés se hallaba Guang. Seung a la izquierda del chino y frente al japonés.

Yuri apareció minutos más tarde, pisando fuerte y no saludó a Yuuri antes de tomar asiento y dejar su bandeja sobre la mesa.

—¿Yuri? —Yuuri pronunció preocupado—, ¿qué sucedió?

Yuri gruñó y dio el primer violento mordisco al pedazo de bistec que atravesó con su tenedor, masticando apurado y tragando grueso antes de responder.

—Es muy probable que mi abuelo y yo regresemos a Rusia al final del año.

Yuuri jadeó.

Faltaban solo unas cuantas semanas para que eso ocurriera.

¿Iba a quedarse sin su mejor amigo?


End file.
